Halloween - Anne Cullen Volturi & Cliterária
by seeusouperva
Summary: Edward Cullen foi convidado para uma festa de Halloween no castelo Swan, assim como todos os estudantes da escola. Há boatos de que ele é amaldiçoado, mas seu irmão, Jasper, o convence de que é apenas uma lenda. Será?


**One-Shot - Semana Halloween**

 **\- Halloween -**

 **By Anne Cullen Volturi & Cliterária**

 _ **Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 _ **Sinopse:**_ Edward Cullen foi convidado para uma festa de Halloween no castelo Swan, assim como todos os estudantes da escola. Há boatos de que ele é amaldiçoado, mas seu irmão, Jasper, o convence de que é apenas uma lenda. Será?

* * *

 **Boa leitura. :3**

 _POV Edward Cullen_

Olho novamente para o convite estranho e bufo, bagunçando os cabelos.

\- Vamos logo, Edward! – Jasper gritou do outro lado da porta.

\- Eu não vou para essa festa, deve ser uma armação.

Jasper abriu a porta e me encarou de braços cruzados e os olhos em fenda.

\- Oh, claro. Está fantasiado de Aquiles porque ama o figurino. – Falou sarcástico, enquanto me analisava.

Então fiz o mesmo, Jasper vestia uma fantasia de bruxo, uma capa preta e seu chapéu pontudo preto, na sua mão havia uma varinha, provavelmente de isopor.

\- Como vai Hogwarts? – Zombo de volta.

\- Muito bem, obrigado. Vamos pra festa ou não?

\- Olha bem o endereço, é o castelo Swan! Todo cidadão de Dunsville que se preze sabe que ele é assombrado.

\- Todos da escola receberam, para de paranoia. – Falou, rolando os olhos.

\- Ah, claro. Se aparecer um fantasma você vai ser empurrado para ele. – Ameacei e saí do meu quarto, descendo as escadas com ele logo atrás.

\- Meus meninos indo para uma festa de Halloween. – Mamãe apareceu saltitando à nossa frente. – Vocês estão incríveis. Preciso tirar fotos.

\- Mãe, guarde esse momento para a formatura. – Jasper brinca, enquanto nós a abraçamos.

\- A festa é nos Weber? – Mamãe perguntou enquanto aperta nossas bochechas.

\- No castelo Swan.

\- No castelo Swan? Aquele lugar não é amaldiçoado? – Mamãe perguntou, confusa.

\- Está vendo, Jasper? – Pergunto com a sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Isso é lenda. – Ele resmunga.

\- Há vinte anos uma garota se perdeu pela floresta e acabou no castelo Swan. Nunca mais foi vista. – Mamãe fala com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

\- E como sabem que ela chegou ao castelo? – Jasper perguntou, desafiando.

\- Acharam a mochila dela lá. – Respondeu abanando a mão em descaso. – Boa festa. – Desejou e foi para o andar de cima, provavelmente para seu ateliê.

\- Wow, isso que eu chamo de proteção materna. – Falo sarcasticamente.

\- Bora logo. – Jasper saiu na frente e eu o segui.

Estávamos caminhando e conversando bobagens à umas três ruas do local da festa e nos encontramos com alguns colegas também fantasiados: Tanya, Benjamim, Ângela e Seth.

Tanya está vestida de mulher gato; Benjamim está de Caçador de Sombras, fez até alguns desenhos pelos braços, simulando as runas; Ângela se vestiu de Mulher Maravilha; Seth optou pela fantasia de Pantera Negra.

\- Essa festa sai ou não? – Seth se aproximou, trocando um toque de mão com Jasper e eu.

\- Claro que sai. – Jasper diz.

\- Deve ser a coisa mais esperada do ano. – Tanya comenta, nos abraçando.

\- Eu ainda acho que essa festa é uma roubada. Não tinha um nome no convite, só endereço. - Falo, inseguro.

\- Deixa de ser medroso. – Benjamim me dá um empurrão com seus ombros e eu rolo os olhos.

\- Está bem, parei. – Me conformei e fiquei quieto, enquanto eles ficavam falando sobre as provas que estão próximas.

(...)

Ao chegarmos ao enorme portão do castelo eu fiquei chocado. Pelas laterais da trilha que leva à porta principal haviam abóboras acesas, penduradas nas árvores, estava tocando uma música alta e haviam muitos estudantes da Dunsville High School. Ao entrarmos – com uma pose de poderosos –, vimos como estava a situação.

Uns estavam se beijando pelas paredes, outros apenas dançando na pista, no canto da parede estavam quatro adolescentes. Todos pálidos e com os olhos vermelhos, quando uma deles nos olhou e sorriu, apareceram presas. O que me fez entender que estavam fantasiados de vampiros.

Ela é baixinha com os cabelos cortados repicados, onde estavam voltados para todos os lados, estava vestida com um vestido rodado vermelho, e nos olhava com um sorriso satisfeito. Outra era loira, estava com jeans, camiseta e saltos. A última menina tem os cabelos castanho avermelhado, usando saia de couro, camisa de manga longa azul escura com jaqueta de couro e saltos. Seus olhos vermelhos me analisavam com curiosidade, e retribuí seu olhar por alguns segundos, até olhar para o outro. O último integrante é alto e musculoso, tem os cabelos pretos e está vestindo calça jeans, camisa verde escura e usa tênis.

\- Quem são aqueles? – Pergunto, intrigado.

\- Nunca vi na minha vida. – Seth responde, também olhando para eles.

\- Acho que eles são os donos do castelo. – Tanya comenta, pensativa. – Deveríamos falar com eles?

\- Vamos nessa. – Jasper toma a frente, indo em direção a eles.

\- Eu não acredito que dividimos a mesma barriga por oito meses. - Falo, seguindo os outros que apenas riem.

No caminho fomos parando pra conversar com as pessoas que apareciam pelo caminho, quanto mais perto chegamos deles, mais subiam calafrios. Balanço a cabeça pra espantar esses pensamentos.

Estava tão distraído que acabei esbarrando em Seth, que esbarrou em Tanya, que caiu em cima de Ângela e Benjamim, que mandaram Jasper ao chão.

Os quatro no canto ficaram rindo enquanto tentávamos nos recompor. Estava me perguntando como não tinha acontecido algo assim antes.

Jasper me mandou um olhar fulminante e dei um sorriso amarelo. Enfim pudemos seguir nosso caminho.

\- Olá, eu sou Jasper Cullen, aqueles são Seth Clearwater, Tanya Denali, Ângela Weber e Edward Cullen. – Jasper nos apresentou, apontando respectivamente para cada um. – Vocês são os donos da festa? – Perguntou sem rodeios, ele sempre foi o cabeça da turma.

\- Somos os Swan. Eu sou Isabella Swan, Emmett e Alice são meus irmãos, e Rosalie Hale é minha cunhada. – A garota de camisa azul, respondeu. Apontando para o cara, a baixinha e para a loira, que acenaram.

\- Como vocês vivem aqui? Dizem que é amaldiçoado. – Ângela perguntou, curiosa, fazendo os Swan darem um largo sorriso, fazendo arrepiar até o cabelo do c... er, dos braços.

\- São apenas boatos, podem ficar tranquilos. Fiquem à vontade. – Emmett respondeu.

\- Okay, obrigado. – Agradeci e corri para a mesa de bebidas.

Peguei um pouco de ponche e comecei a beber devagar, pensando nos Swan. Eles nunca apareceram na escola, nunca vi um cidadão sequer da cidade falar sobre eles. O que é muito esquisito.

Todos eles tem uma aura de perigo ao seu redor, eu posso sentir. Mas por alguma razão, Isabella me faz querer me aproximar. Parece me chamar com seus olhos.

Vejo uma porta aberta, de relance, no outro lado da salão. Olho para os lados e vejo que todos se dispersaram, dançando pela pista. Jasper parecia querer chamar a atenção de Alice, que o olhava com um sorriso predatório. Por um momento pensei que eles poderiam mesmo ser vampiros.

Ri de mim mesmo, acho que esse ponche está batizado. Meus olhos se encontram com os vermelhos dela, Isabella. Ela me olha com muita intensidade, como se quisesse que eu fizesse alguma coisa, mas logo ficou frustrada. Comecei a caminhar em sua direção e ela ficou me encarando fixamente, eu comecei a me aproximar dela, cada passo mais perto eu sentia mais e mais medo e vontade de chegar mais perto. Seus olhos ficam brilhantes de perigo e divertimento, até que eu parei no meio do caminho, decido não chegar a um passo perto dela. Sigo para a porta que eu vi, indo disfarçadamente, para não chamar a atenção.

Quando entro tem um amplo corredor bege, onde possui vários quadros nas paredes. As molduras são de formatos elegantes, com a data e os nomes bem no final dela.

Há um quadro de 1867, onde tinha um casal sorrindo alegremente. Abaixo tinha escrito Charlie e Renée Swan. Devem ser algum tataravô dos Swan.

No próximo quadro tem a foto de um adolescente com um sorriso enorme. Abaixo tinha escrito Emmett Swan – 1885. O que me deixa atordoado, pois é idêntico ao da sala.

O próximo quadro tinha uma garota sentada elegantemente em um sofá. Alice Swan – 1886. E essa também é idêntica à da sala.

A outra é uma foto da última Swan, que fazia uma pose elegante em um belo jardim. Isabella Swan – 1887.

Mas como isso é possível? Só pode ser uma coincidência.

O último quadro na parede exibe Isabella, Alice e Emmett, que sorriem muito. Na moldura está datado em 1888. Onde eles pareciam exatamente com os que estão lá fora. Sinto um arrepio e me viro para trás, encontrando a porta escorada do mesmo jeito que deixei ela. Quando retorno para a frente, dou de cara com outra pessoa.

\- Eita porra! – Arfo assustado com a aparição repentina de Isabella.

\- Vamos nos divertir um pouco, docinho. – Ela sussurra docemente, me fazendo apagar.

(...)

\- Acorde, querido.

Escuto um sussurro suave e sinto minha cabeça rodar. Abro os olhos e fico desnorteado. Dou de cara com olhos vermelhos e tudo volta à minha mente.

Tento sair correndo e percebo que minhas mãos estão acorrentadas a uma cama.

\- O que tá acontecendo? O que vocês são? Não se aproxime, eu sei Kung Fu. – Tento fugir vergonhosamente, e gemo, sentindo as correntes apertarem meu pulso.

Ela apenas solta uma sonora gargalhada e se senta ao meu lado.

\- Você ainda não adivinhou? – Olhou em meus olhos com intensidade novamente, e de novo fica frustrada.

\- Vocês são vampiros? – Pergunto e me sinto patético, isso não existe.

\- Você é esperto, docinho. – Abre um sorriso. – Sim, somos vampiros.

\- E por que você fica me olhando como se quisesse que eu fizesse alguma coisa?

\- Bem, isso é o que quer saber? Pois bem. Alguns de nós tem alguns dons, o meu é de convencer alguém a me dar ou falar alguma coisa, mas quando olho pra você eu não consigo. – Fala frustrada, enquanto me analisa.

\- Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Só falo alguma coisa na presença do meu advogado. – Falo espantado.

Nunca imaginei que vampiros existissem de verdade. Mas será que ela está falando a verdade?

\- Eu quero provas! – Exclamo rapidamente. Fazendo ela rir.

\- Você é o mais engraçadinho que eu já tive o prazer de comer. – Falou com um brilho nos olhos.

\- Er, dona vampira, sem querer ser intrometido, longe de mim. Mas, tipo, tecnicamente você não vai me chupar? – Pergunto e arregalo os olhos em seguida. Por que ela não tapou a minha boca?

\- Bem, é o que eu pretendo fazer. Em todos os sentidos. – Fala maliciosa, enquanto desliza suas mãos pelos meus braços.

Suas mãos chegaram até a parte de baixo de minha fantasia. Não havia percebido que alguém havia tirado a parte de cima, me deixando completamente exposto.

\- Você é do jeito que eu gosto, Docinho. - Sussurrou acariciando meu peito. Isso seria muito bom. Ou muito ruim.

\- Vo... Você vai me matar? – Perguntei tremendo de medo da resposta. Assim que fiz a pergunta ela estendeu os braços, se apoiando neles. Deixando seus olhos vermelhos a centímetros dos meus.

\- Ainda não me decidi. Vamos ver como você se sai. - Responde lambendo os lábios e abrindo minha calça.

\- O... O que vai fazer?

\- Realmente não sabe? Não me diga que é virgem, querido. - Questionou com um sorriso torto. Suas mãos estavam em sua cintura, deixando seu corpo impossivelmente mais tentador. Eu não era virgem, mas também não era o cara mais experiente do mundo.

\- Não. Não sou. - Murmurei, fazendo seu sorriso duplicar.

\- Então sabe o que vou fazer antes de conseguir o que eu quero. - Respondeu. Eu estava certo de que ela queria meu sangue. Apenas não sabia se ela me mataria depois. Eu esperava que não.

\- Okay. - Respondi, porque o medo havia acabado com qualquer coerência que eu tinha.

\- Mas antes. Eu sou uma pessoa muito egocêntrica. Gosta do que vê? – Ela questionou e eu levei um segundo para entender sua pergunta. Ela estava em pé na cama. Seu corpo ainda estava coberto por aquela roupa de coro. Mas agora suas coxas estavam mais expostas. Eram brancas de uma maneira que eu nunca havia visto. E pareciam mais macias do que qualquer coisa que já pude tocar.

Não que eu realmente pudesse tocar, uma vez que eu estava acorrentado.

\- No que está pensando, docinho?

\- Que eu quero tocar na sua coxa. - Respondi, mordendo minha língua imediatamente. Língua idiota. Ao ouvir meu comentário estúpido, ela soltou um riso e jogou seus cabelos para trás.

\- Mais tarde. Se você se comportar. – Declarou, voltando a se colocar de joelhos. Foi quando percebi que minhas calças não estavam mais ali.

\- Como faz isso?- Questionei assustado. Não era legal ter alguém arrancando suas roupas sem que você notasse. Mesmo que esse alguém, fosse uma morena espetacular. Uma vampira morena espetacular. Foco, Edward. Ela ainda quer seu sangue.

\- Eu sou a criatura mais rápida que existe. Mas isso não importa. - As mãos dela foram para dentro da minha cueca, me fazendo arfar.

Sua mão era pequena e fria. O que era bom, de certa forma. Porque mesmo parecendo errado, eu estava quente.

Ela continuou com os movimentos lentos, me acariciando. Meus olhos estavam fechados e minha respiração irregular.

\- Por que eu não estou ouvindo você, docinho? - Perguntou me apertando levemente. E um gemido ficou preso em minha garganta.

\- O... O que quer que eu diga?

\- Meu nome seria um bom começo.

\- Isabella? - Perguntei ofegante. Era uma coisa boa ter uma boa memória, porque eu sei que seria meu fim, se não lembrasse do nome dela.

\- Não, docinho. Apenas Bella. - Retrucou com a voz rouca, voltando a me acariciar. Quando olhei para suas mãos, não havia mais barreiras. Porra! Será que ela podia parar de tirar minhas roupas assim? Quer dizer, nada contra. Mas custava pedir?

Voltei a fechar meus olhos e me concentrar em seus movimentos. Por um segundo eu consegui esquecer que ela era uma vampira e que me mataria assim que terminasse sua brincadeira. Naquele momento, ela era apenas uma garota, fodidamente linda que surpreendentemente, queria sexo comigo.

\- Bella... - Me permiti gemer seu nome e ela pareceu ter gostado, pois seus movimentos ficaram mais rápidos. Eu não estava orgulhoso, mas o fato é que se ela continuasse a me tocar assim, eu viria logo.

\- Assim está bem melhor. - Ela sussurrou, mas mal tive tempo de registrar sua voz e ela me colocou na boca. Se eu me sentia bem em suas mãos, não podia descrever o poder que aquela pequena boca tinha. Minhas mãos pareciam ter vida própria. Pois tentavam a todo custo se liberar.

\- Você pode por favor, me soltar? - Praticamente implorei. Meu orgulho havia saído do quarto no minuto que tentei fugir.

\- E estragar toda a diversão? Estamos apenas começando, querido. - Ela subiu na cama e então eu percebi que ela também não vestia nada da cintura para baixo. Eu já disse que ela usava uma roupa de couro? Porque ela usava. Depois de vê-la com isso, qualquer garota que usasse uma dessa deveria sentir vergonha.

A senhora "Vou chupar o seu sangue" estava lá, em pé na cama. Apenas deixando que eu a olhasse. Então ela sorriu diabolicamente, e foi se abaixando. Eu ainda estava duro, porque quando estava próximo de meu clímax, ela me soltou. Um golpe muito baixo. Você não deixa um homem excitado, apenas para deixá-lo assim.

Eu podia sentir que aquela noite estava apenas começando. E eu estava certo.

\- Agora é minha vez de divertir também, docinho. - Declarou sentando em meu colo. E quando digo meu colo, quero dizer levando meu membro para sua entrada. Sem nenhum rodeio.

Apesar dela ser estranhamente fria, nunca me senti tão quente em toda minha vida. Ela se mexia lentamente. Como se cada sensação fosse nova. Como se fosse única.

\- Eu ainda quero ouvir meu nome, docinho. - Declarou, aumentando a intensidade de seus movimentos.

Naquela altura, meu cérebro estava próximo de virar pudim.

\- Sim... Bella. - Gemi, vergonhosamente alto, fazendo com que ela sorrisse. Mas assim que ela sorriu, pude ver suas presas. E todo o prazer que eu senti até aquele momento se dividiu com o medo. Porque por mais louca que aquela noite estivesse sendo, também era a mais prazerosa de toda minha vida. Mas ainda assim, eu não queria morrer.

\- Deus, Edward... - Ela gemeu, tomando a cabeça para trás. Eu estava próximo e ouvi-la gritar meu nome com tanto prazer, quase me fazia não temer a morte certa. Quase.

E quando eu pensei que não poderia ficar melhor, ela se curvou, atacando meus lábios. Seu beijo era agressivo. Selvagem. E enquanto ela me beijava, rebolava em meu colo. Minhas mãos se debatiam contra as correntes e eu soltei um urro. Aquilo parecia surreal. Impossível. Mas estava acontecendo. E a prova disso estava montada em meu colo. Eu cheguei em meu ápice, gemendo vergonhosamente alto e desabando sobre a cama. Eu até poderia morrer, mas morreria com um sorriso idiota na cara.

Ela soltou meus braços e se deitou ao meu lado.

\- Como isso aconteceu? – Pergunto curioso. Tudo bem que acabei de ter uma ótima experiência de vida e que provavelmente vou virar seu jantar, mas preciso de algumas respostas. Ela suspirou e se sentou, encostando suas costas na cabeceira da cama.

\- Bem, à 129 anos atrás o castelo foi invadido por um vampiro. Ele chegou bem na hora que estávamos reunidos do lado de fora do castelo. Ele matou nossos pais e disse que daríamos ótimos soldados para um exército, ele tinha o poder de saber qual seria o dom de um ser humano quando virasse vampiro.

\- Ele tinha? – Pergunto curioso pelo passado empregado na frase, enquanto ela acaricia meus cabelos.

\- Sim. Assim que ele nos transformou e nos treinou, nós o matamos para vingar nossos pais. E desde então nós vivemos aqui no castelo. À 100 anos nós estamos fazendo um tipo de dieta, bebemos sangue animal. Mas não quer dizer que não damos umas mordidas de vez em quando. – Ela deu um largo sorriso para mim, mostrando seus caninos.

\- Opa, esse pescoço aqui é lindo do jeito que é, sem marcas. – Pulo de suas pernas, rapidamente.

\- Deixa de ser bobo. – Falou divertida, me puxando novamente para seu colo.

\- Então, tipo assim, vocês não morrem?

\- Não com facilidade. A não ser que nos matem.

\- Hum, entendi. E se eu quiser ser como você?

\- Bem, você não vai querer essa vida, tem um irmão e pais, pelo o que eu sei. Mas se quisesse, eu injetaria meu veneno em suas veias com minhas presas, você passaria dois dias sofrendo a transformação e então "viveria" para sempre. Não quero que faça isso, eu vivi tempo demais para saber que a eternidade é muito longa. – Fala com pesar.

\- Por isso mesmo, vocês precisam de alguém como eu.

\- Você não terá coragem de deixar todos para trás.

\- Talvez não, mas quero ser como você, Bella. – Falo me levantando, acariciando seu rosto. – Por favor, ou eu peço para seus irmãos. Eu apenas vigio meus pais de longe, mas apesar de ainda estar incerto se você vai me matar, eu ainda quero dividir a imortalidade com você. Por favor?

\- Você não tem ideia do que está pedido, Edward. Vai abrir mãos de muitas coisas.

\- Ah, por favor. – debochei. – Grande coisa se vou ficar sem sair no sol, ou não vou poder mais comer alho, ou passar perto de uma igreja e... – Continuei falando, e ela parecia em choque.

\- Onde aprendeu essas coisas?

\- Internet.

\- Okay! Regra número um sobre vampiros, Docinho: Não acredite em tudo que lê na internet.

\- Anotado. Vai me morder agora?

\- Então é isso que você quer? Virar um monstro?

\- Eu quero você. Não sabia que queria até te conhecer. Mas eu quero.

Ela se aproxima lentamente e me beija suavemente. Então sua boca chega ao meu pescoço e o morde, me deixando inconsciente.

(...)

Acordo confuso de novo.

Vejo as coisas mais detalhadamente, como se usasse lupa. Ao olhar para o lado vejo minha vampira. Sim, minha! Toda minha. Mas ela estava com cara de poucos amigos.

\- Baby, eu sei que vai ter que dividir o quarto comigo, mas juro que não sou bagunceiro. – Falo logo, antes que ela comece a falar que foi um erro me transformar.

\- O quê? – Pergunta confusa e feliz, se virando para me olhar. Ela chega rapidamente perto de mim e me beija, então percebo seus olhos dourados. – Não é nada disso. Como foi?

\- Como se me jogassem em um forno. – Faço careta lembrando da sensação. – Mas no geral estou bem. Por que seus olhos estão dourados?

\- Hum, desculpe por isso. Mas não podia deixar você ir. Bem, temos que matar um pouco da sua sede. Meus olhos são dourados, usamos lentes para complementar nossa fantasia. – Quando ela menciona a sede eu sinto minha garganta queimar, e entendo a mudança da cor dos seus olhos.

\- Sim, mas antes quero saber o que a incomoda tanto. – Respondo, arrumando seus cabelos.

\- Vem. – Ela bufa e sai do seu quarto. Andamos – ou corremos – por alguns corredores até que chegamos ao salão principal. Onde estava Jasper e... meus pais?

\- O que aconteceu? – Pergunto chocado. Os três exibem sorrisos e possuem olhos vermelhos.

\- Ele pediu com tanto jeitinho. – Alice falou piscando seus olhos, docemente.

\- Como você pôde transformar todos eles? – Rosalie pergunta irritada.

\- Mordendo. – Jasper e Emmett responderam em uníssono.

\- Eles iam ficar sozinhos. Agora não mais. – Alice falou como se fosse maravilhoso.

\- Ganhamos novos filhos. Vamos passar a eternidade juntos. – Mamãe fala alegremente.

\- Eu não poderia deixar meus filhos sozinhos na eternidade. – Papai se pronuncia.

\- Eu disse que uma festinha com colegiais ia fazer nossa vida mais feliz. – Alice fala, fazendo uma dancinha esquisita.

\- Devo admitir que apesar dos pesares foi muito boa, mesmo. – Bella comenta, me abraçando e eu a beijo.

Sinto uma mistura de felicidade e tristeza. Felicidade por ter todos comigo pela eternidade, e tristeza por Jasper não usar seu cérebro.

Bem, já que está feito, eu só tenho que temer a eternidade ao lado deles. Menos da minha vampira, essa eu vou prender ao menos uns 100 anos no quarto para dar o troco.

* * *

 **Anne: Oi meu povo. \o/**

 **Amo esse Edward. :3**

 **Espero que tenham gostado. Haha.**

 **Estou escrevendo um extra que vai mostrar mais da vida do Edward e que vai nos dizer porque ele é tão medroso, tadinho.**

 **Se gostaram pode ficar à vontade para comentar. :D**

 **Bjs**


End file.
